Markus Hotaru
Zero Hoshigakura (ゼロ星ガク Zero Hoshigakura) is a powerful mage who secrectly works as the famous vigilante/thief Infamous Appearence Zero is a tall well built mage covered in irezumi style tattoos and scars, sporting pure white hair and eye that seem to blend amber and red to give them a almost demonic appearence. He is known for his red sleeveless trenchcoat, black jeans (formally dark red) and short sleeve shirt and waistcoat with three silver buckles either keeping the waist coat closed or not. Under these clothes however is a black bodysuit with what looks like armour plates jsut under the surface of the outfit. He also has a red and black face mask which he can summon from his head phones. He also has his Guild mark over his right eye which is covered by his hair. When using his magic at full power Zero's skin gains a feather like pattern around the sides of his face and down his arms and back. His eyes also take a hawk like appearence but keep their normal colours. Personality Zero has a simple personality upholding honor, loyalty, justice and respect. but he also has some quirks such as his seemingly slacker attitude to most things except food and fighting, He's normally seen napping in various spots around the towns and cities he stops off at. Despite this he's always up for a fight and loves ones that are stacked against him. He also has a thing for Ramen and Onion rings. History Not much is known about Zero even to him. All that is known is when he was a child (about 4-5) his home was attacked by Dark Mages and his family was killed the shock of what he saw forced his mind to give him amnesia. He was eventually found wondering the country side by The Storm Phoenix Bolterus, who after much persuation taught the young Zero as Bolterus refered to him the power of The Storm Phoenix Slayer magic a form of magic designed to hunt and kill feral Phoenix. After years of training Bolterus left to dwell inside of a mighty storm, Zero on the other hand went to bring jsutice to the world and look for a strong guild or group of mages to fight with.. Synopsis Known Magic and Abilities *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic' (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō): This is the most powerful of the Phoenix Slayer types; it uses both sound in the form of concussive blasts and lightning to boost physical abilities and unleash devasting damage. The most iconic spell of this as well as all the Phoenix slayer is the Diving Phoenix spell which in the Storm version's case will take the form of a phoenix made of lightning dive down on their opponant causing a huge explosion. The only main weaknesses of this slayer style is none-conductive material and submertion in water. Zero counters the water based weakness by wearing a special amulet. This style also gives him incredible boosts in his healing when needed and the potentual to ressurect once a week. *'Weapon Card Magic' (武器のカードマジック Buki no Kādo Majikku): Zero possesses a variant of Card Magic known as Weapon Card Magic, which allows him to materialize various weapons from cards. The weapons depend on the picture on the card. He, however almost never uses this magic despite being proficient with it. *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Zero has great skill in this magic. While not a master he can lift and throw great weight across large distances. *'Repair Magic' (修理魔法 Shūri Mahō) If his clothes are damaged, instead of having to buy new ones or pay to get them repaired, Zero has learned Repair Magic to fix any rips, tears and other forms of damages to his clothes and armor. *'Transformation' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): While not used often, Zero is an expert in Transformation spells. He can easily change his appearance to make it easier to complete jobs. *'Summoning Magic:' Zero has basic skill in this form of magic he mainly uses it to summon his armour or headphones. *'Master Martial Artist': Zero is a martial arts master creating a style known as Phoenix Hunting Kenpo, the style is a powerful form of combat using mainly kicks and open hand techniques infused with magic. The style is unique only to Zero and is always evolving and improving. *'Weapon Master': Zero is also a very talented weapons master due to his Weapon Card magic and is able to out match most soldiers in a duel. *'Immense Magic Power': Zero's power is inhuman but due to his limited control over it's full power he has applied 'breakers' to limit his magical output, these breakers are actually a psychological application and a means of training his magical control. *'Immense Physical Capabilities': Zero's physical abilities even without his Slayer magic giving him a boost is amazing, he's able to beat large numbers of mages, soldiers and monsters with almost one punch each. His speed, agility, durability, reflexes stamina and healing are equally increased. *'Master Pickpocket': Due to living on the streets Zero taught himself how to pickpockets and became proficiant in the art and uses it when tailing dark mages and their minions. *'Great Magical Knowledge': Despite not knowing other magic styles he does have enough knowledge to tutor others in their magic style. Secret Magic and Abilities These magics are used when Zero enters the Infamous persona to hide his true identity. *'White Lightning Magic:' While in the Infamous persona Zero uses a more focused and dangerous version of Lightning MAgic. His skill in this is great and can turn into a white lightning bolt to take advantage of opennings are blind spots. He can also bring down bolts of lightning from the sky. *'Telekinesis:' Like in his normal persona Zero can use telekinesis to great effect. Deflecting incoming projectiles and people with ease. *'Repair Magic' (修理魔法 Shūri Mahō) If his clothes are damaged, instead of having to buy new ones or pay to get them repaired, Zero has learned Repair Magic to fix any rips, tears and other forms of damages to his clothes and armor. *'Transformation' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Due to the need to escape from a situation without a fight at times. Zero uses transformation magic alot mroe than normal. *'Master Martial Artist:' While in the Infamous persona Zero's fighting style doesn't change alot except it involves more agility and ambush tactics than straight up fighting. *'Weapons expert:' While using the infamous persona Zero purposly limits his skill in weapons to hide his identity. He'll fight brilliantly for awhile but then either dump the weapon or let himself get disarmed. *'Immense Magic Power': Zero's power is still inhuman while in the Infamous persona and is still limited to a degree. But he rarely lets it all out to make people think he relies more on melee combat than magic. *'Immense Physical Capabilities': Zero's physical abilities are still immense but they're rarely shown to their full extent. *'Master thief': Due to the thief occupation as Infamous, Zero shows his full skill in stealing items. able to avoid most magical security messures with little to no effort and get out with the item he wanted. Equipment *'Magic Headphones': Zero also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music (Thrash Metal & Melodic Death Metal) He normally has them around his neck or summons them. The Headphones can also turn into a black and red face mask that covers his entire head, when in this form they keep their ability to play music and also broadcast it like a radio. *'Armour:' Zero makes use of a unique armour when using his Infamous persona. All the armour comprises of is a lightly armoured left shoulder which covers the left side of his chest. That links to a black leather frame on the upper arm which finally ends with a armoured gauntlet. His other arm is just the same armoured gauntlet. To protect his face and identity (for later actions) he wears a white and red fox mask (later black and red). His boots are covered with the same segmented plate armour than the gauntlets but only covers the top side of the boots. Trivia *Zero's hand ot hand combat style is based on a combination of Tae-Kwon-Do, Chinese Martial Arts, Capoeria, Lethwei, Aiki-Jujitsu, Boxing and Ninjutsu. *When relaxing he's either seen sleeping, reading or watching the new mages. *Zero's theme(s) are Death Before Dishonor by 5 Finger Death Punch when in a fight, Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships for everyday things and a random song (can't think of one atm) for when those two songs don't apply. Behind the Scenes Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Holder-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters